criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Gift of Faith
A Gift of Faith '''is the tenth case of Fluxford. It takes place in the cryptic and ominous district of Hellraised Hollow. Plot Mallory and the Player chase ex-leader Seth Siceaux to a local burial site. Not finding a victim, they find severed hands and broke from a rope hanging above it. Knowing that the victim could not have survived that sudden mutilation, they start a murder investigation. In the first chapter, they suspect three people of the crime: security guard Wallace Ridges, witch Orabelle Danger, and mayor Nathaniel Hartsin. They also discovered that the killer smokes and is superstitious. At the end of the first chapter, a fisherman calls in saying that he is found a hand-less body in the river. In the second chapter, the police discover that body that fisherman Corwin Hooke called, which belongs to the escapee cult leader Seth Siceaux. Along with Hooke, they also suspect town crier Courtney Effrayer for the murder. It was also discovered that the killer drinks moonshine. At the end of the first chapter, there was a riot going on at the river where the body was found. In the third chapter, a massive riot of people related to Faith were protesting saying that the Gifted One didn't go up to Heaven unhanded. After calming down the riots, Quinn was tasked to decrypt the message the ex-cult members while the investigation and discovering a bloody horseman's axe replica, they finally made an arrest to Seth's killer: town crier Courtney Effrayer. While Courtney was shouting about a monster in the river, the victim grabbed her and told her to quiet down. Thinking Seth was the monster, she grabbed a special axe left nearby and proceeded to murder and cut off his hands in panic. She still believes that Seth was the monster. Effrayer was sentenced to 25 years in a psychiatric facility. After the trial, Nathaniel has his suspicions on Wallace, the security guard. With a bit of investigation, Wallace is discovered to have laid the axe for Courtney to use to murder Seth and is arrested. Corwin also discovered a button, which triggered a dead man's trigger at the fishing shop. There, they find a button to trigger the Night of the Unorthodox. It has been pressed. They rush to the armory, but riots and many crimes have been happening all over the street. Summary '''Victim * Seth Siceaux (found hand-less in a river) Murder Weapon * Horseman's Axe Replica Killer * Courtney Effrayer Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect smokes. *This suspect drinks moonshine. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a bruise. Suspect's Profile *This suspect smokes. *This suspect is superstitious. *This suspect drinks moonshine. Suspect's Appearance *N/A Suspect's Profile *This suspect smokes. Suspect's Appearance *N/A Suspect's Profile *This suspect smokes. *This suspect is superstitious. *This suspect drinks moonshine. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a bruise. Suspect's Profile *This suspect smokes. *This suspect is superstitious. *This suspect drinks moonshine. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a bruise. Killer's Profile *The killer smokes. *The killer is superstitious. *The killer drinks moonshine. *The killer has a bruise. *The killer is shorter than 5"6. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Burial Site. (Clues: Hands, Security Badge, Vial) * Examine Hands. (Result: Ash) * Examine Security Badge. (New Suspect: Wallace Ridges) * Ask Wallace if he saw anything. * Examine Vial. (Result: Fingerprints) * Examine Fingerprints. (New Suspect: Orabelle Danger) * Question Orabelle about her vial on the crime scene. (New Crime Scene: Fishing Shop) * Investigate Fishing Shop. (Clues: Bloody Spool of Rope, Faded Hat) * Examine Bloody Spool of Rope. (Result: Skull Symbol) * Examine Faded Hat. (New Suspect: Nathaniel Hartsin) * Ask Nathaniel why he's still in Hellraised Hollow. * Analyze Ash. (3:00:00) (Result: The killer smokes.) * Analyze Skull Symbol. (6:00:00) (Result: The killer is superstitious.) * Move on to chapter 2 now! (1 star) Chapter 2 * Question Corwin about the body. (Result: Corwin smokes.) (New Crime Scene: River) * Investigate River. (Victim's Body, Red Ribbon, Cauldron) (Victim Identified: Seth Siceaux) * Examine Red Ribbon. (New Suspect: Courtney Effrayer) * Question Courtney about her red ribbon on the crime scene. (Result: Courtney is superstitious.) (New Crime Scene: Counter) * Examine Cauldron. (Result: Blood) * Ask Orabelle about the blood in the cauldron. (Result: Orabelle smokes and is superstitious.) * Investigate Counter. (Clues: Faded Faith Book, Gun) * Examine Faded Faith Book. (Result: Mayor's Threat) * Ask Nathaniel about his threat to the victim. (Result: Nathaniel smokes.) * Examine Gun. (Result: Wallace's Gun) * Question Wallace about his gun on the crime scene. (Result: Wallace smokes.) * Analyze Victim's Body. (18:00:00) (Result: The killer drinks moonshine.) * Move on to chapter 2 now! (1 star) Chapter 3 * Assist Wallace in calming down the riots. (Result: Wallace drinks moonshine.) (New Crime Scene: Stone Beach) * Investigate Stone Beach. (Clues: Voodoo Doll, Tool Box, Restraining Order) * Examine Voodoo Doll. (Result: Orabelle's Ooze) * Ask Orabelle about her voodoo doll of the victim. (Result: Orabelle drinks moonshine.) * Examine Tool Box. (Result: Victim's Note) * Question Corwin about the victim's note in his tool box. (Result: Corwin is superstitious and drinks moonshine.) * Examine Restraining Order. (Result: Courtney's Order) * Ask Courtney about her restraining order of the victim. (Result: Courtney smokes and drinks moonshine.) * Investigate Statue. (Prerequisite: All tasks completed) (Clues: Moonshine Jug, Horseman's Axe Replica) * Examine Moonshine Jug. (Result: White Substance) * Examine Horseman's Axe Replica. (Result: Blood) * Analyze White Substance. (9:00:00) (Result: The killer has a bruise.) * Analyze Blood. (15:00:00) (Result: The killer is shorter than 5"6.) Night of the Unorthodox (5/6) * Learn about Nathaniel's suspicions. (Reward: x 20,000) * Investigate Burial Site. (Clues: Axe Case) * Examine Axe Case. (Result: Fingerprints) * Examine Fingerperints. (Result: Wallace's Fingerprints) * Arrest Wallace. (Reward: x Shotgun Backpack) * See what Corwin spotted. (Reward: x Burger) * Investigate River. (Result: Fishing Hook) * Analyze Fishing Hook. (6:00:00) (Result: Dead Man's Trigger) * Investigate Fishing Shop. (Result: Night of the Unorthodox Button) * Move on to a new crime now! Category:HellraisedHollow